Hurt
by Alexandra-Teller90
Summary: Cat Delaney never wanted to come back to Charming, too bad she's being dragged back into the clubs downward spiral. But maybe, just maybe, her new attitude is just what they need to fix things and keep their pres alive. But how does Gemma fit into why she left in the first place? And what happened to make her so cold?
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a little darker than what I usually post but we shall see how it goes. I own nothing that doesn't come from my own head.

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end

And you can have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

Johnny Cash, Hurt

Jackson Teller was having a bad day, scratch that, a bad week. After everything with his wife's murder, he had led his club to this point. Bobby in the hands of their most powerful enemy. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was for shit to link up, but it never seemed to. He was missing out on his boys' lives, his wife was gone, his mother was up to something and that was just his family bullshit. His club was in a hole that he saw no way out of alive. This thing with Bobby had him all twisted up inside. At least he could deal with the rat situation.

The guys were getting ready to head out to meet Jury when Rat found the box. All it said was 'to keep you honest'. Inside they found what looked like a blood covered cell phone. Jax picked it up, the only thing on it were a series of videos and pictures showing a petite brunette women, they looked to have taken place over the course of the previous week.

The first was from far away during the day, it looked like she was doing errands. Dressed down in sweats and a hoody, hair a mess of curls.

The next was dated 2 days prior, it showed her in some kind of club, dressed in skin tight pants and a halter top. As she moved her hips along with the music something caught Jax eye. A small tattoo on her hip bone, a skull with an A. He knew of only one women who had that tattoo.

"Cat." Jax said as he handed the phone to Chibs.

"Christ, Jacky, if this is Marks…"

"There's one more." Jax whispered.

They hit play, it looked like the same club, dark walls made to look like a dungeon, they watched her take shots out of test tubes that smoked. The walls said she was at something called the fetish ball. She looked it. Dressed in something off the porn set, hair in pigtails. It wasn't until the last few minutes that the person filming her approached and grabbed her, the last thing they saw was her terrified face being pushed into a van.

"Fuck." Jax whispered.

"We gotta take this to the table." Chibs said with a sigh.

"Happy's not gonna be happy."

"He left, what she does is not he's problem anymore, but we owe it to Otto to take care of her, she's been through too much for the club already."

It took less than five minutes to get the guys around the table for church.

"There's been a development with Marks, some of you won't be happy about where it's gone." Jax said looking around at the faces around him.

"Whatever it is man, we'll handle it" Tig said.

Jax threw the phone on the table. "They have Cat, I don't know how they even found her, but they got her, been following her."

"Cat who?" Rat asked as he looked through the videos.

"It's club history, a while back, when Jacky's old man held the gavel, we did business with the five families. They sent a family member to oversee everything, the old man's daughter, the acting head of La Cosa Nostra, she then proceeded to have a fling with Otto. She got knocked up, went home, had the kid. Told him she wasn't expecting anything, he was married to Luanne already and she was pissed that he had a kid with someone else. He told her that she was his and that was that. Luanne made that girls life hell, Gemma helped. Used to say bastard kids didn't mean anything, that her mother should take her and leave them alone. Didn't work like that. She came here every summer till she was 19, hooked up with Killer over there and stayed until she was 22. That tattoo on her hip bone is the closest Clay would allow to the reaper." Chibs explained.

"Yeah, when she ran back home to her family and disappeared for the last 7 years." Happy growled.

"She's been in Florida, running a few clubs for the family down there. That's why this doesn't make any sense when she left she made me promise to keep her out of everything having to do with the club, told me even if it seemed like she'd get hurt the family would keep her safe." Jax said with a sigh.

"You knew where she was…?" Happy started.

"She's family man, that girl is like my sister, what happened was fucked up, but we both know the best thing for her was to get out of here and away from everything, not like you were really helping the situation at all." Jax said glaring at Happy. "This gonna be a problem?"

"No"

"This complicates things cause it means we have to play by Marks rules unless we want the family after us. The body ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Now we wait til they ask for a meet."

* * *

><p>In a little cell somewhere dark and dank Catherine Delaney was waking up tied to a chair. She took in her surroundings and saw her uncle Bobby across the room, looking unconscious.<p>

"Fuck, seriously? Again?" She asked as she sighed.

"Sorry kid, at least you got me." Bobby said with a snort of a laugh.

"Thought you were out cold old man." She said with a smile.

"Not yet, they come back it might happen. Blood loss and pain and all that."

"Jesus Bobby, what the hell happened?" She said taking in the bandage over his eye.

"It's a long story, I don't even know where to start, but I will say I am sorry you got dragged back into club shit, after what happened, I'm just sorry."

"It's ok Uncle Bobby, nothing can change what happened to me, we just have to worry about now."

"Sing to me kid."

"Seriously?"

"I always told you, you have the most angelic voice, always made the guys smile."

"Just for you Uncle Bobby, and well because the chances of us getting out of this alive are slim to none…"

"Don't think like that, we'll get out of this."

"I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

What have we become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you can have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt…"

Bobby hummed along with Cat as she sang the song her father used to sing her, neither knew that someone behind the door was recording it, or that it was sent to the Sons.

Soon after 3 men came into the room, they pulled a bag over her head, she heard shuffling and grunts from near Bobby and screamed out for him as they carried her thrashing out of the room.

It was nearly 45 minutes later that the van they were thrown into stopped, after a few minutes they were pulled out. They were led up to Jax and two men she didn't know.

"Just to keep you honest, as promised, they're both alive." One man said.

"Fancy meeting you here Jackson." Cat said with a smirk.

One of the men holding her hit her in the stomach and told her to shut up.

Seconds' later gunfire erupted, not from the Sons, not from the men holding her, but seemingly from nowhere.

"The fuck was that?" Someone asked, as Cat stood back up.

The two men from before both had bullet wounds, one in the shoulder the other the hand, a handgun lay in the dirt at their feet. The men holding her were dead.

Jax was holding Bobby to him, she ran to the two men that were closer than her actual family.

"Bobby?!" She cried as she fell to the dirt by them.

"He's gone love." Chibs said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, he can't…" Cat started as Jax looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Cat."

"Somebody untie me." She demanded, her anger evident.

One of the Sons she didn't know stepped forward and used a knife to cut the ropes on her wrists as 3 men in tactical gear stepped out of the woods. The Sons all pointed their guns at them

"You ok?" One asked her.

"Do I look ok? You let them shoot my uncle!" She yelled.

"The job was to make sure you got out alive, nobody else." One said.

"Well guess what.."Jax started until Cat put her hand up.

"I told you to make sure that we came out whole, not just my grandfather's guys, not just me, they are my family too, the big bald one I could give a fuck what you do to him, but not Bobby!" She yelled as she took Jax K-Bar.

"Cat what are you doing love?" Chibs asked skeptically.

"Handling business." She said as she sliced through the one that was cradling his hand and drew the blade up his body, essentially disemboweling him in front of everyone.

"Fuck Cat! That is August Marks, he can't just fucking disappear." Jax yelled at her.

"Yes he can, JR, Harrison handle it." She said as she pulled the blade out, "I'm gonna need you to carve out his heart and slit his throat."

"What?" Jax asked as she handed him the knife.

"Bobby made him a promise, I need you to fulfill it." She said calmly.

"When did you get so cold about killing people?" Jax asked as he saw how lifeless her eyes were.

"When do you think?" She said as she walked toward the van, leaving the mess behind her for when she could fully process.

Everyone else stood by stunned at how closed off she had been, gone was the carefree young woman that had stepped onto the lot at 19, and Happy for one, wanted to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to the cabin was deadly silent, Jax and Cat just stared at the body of one of the men that had raised them. Neither knew what the next few days would bring, Jax would now have to come up with a plan to keep Cat safe, he had promised her that much and it had all fallen to shit. How had he allowed himself to get so caught up in his grief that he lost perspective? He missed Tara, he always would, but in his drive for revenge he had lost sight of the people depending on him to keep them safe, the proof of that was sitting next to him, quiet and still as stone, and laying on the floor of the van staring at him blankly in death.

"I'm so sorry Cat." Jax whispered grabbing her hand as the van stopped.

"I'm sorry about Tara, I wish I could say that none of this is your fault, but you know I'd be lying. Look Jax, if anyone understands your need to make those responsible pay, it's me, but I'm gonna tell you what you told me a long time ago. Sometimes, you need to be smart and think shit through. She loved you, but this isn't what she would have wanted, and if I know you like I think I do, you're already plotting your exit strategy. I know you want nothing more than to be with her again, but you have two little boys that need you to be strong. How much time have you spent with your boys since this started Jax?" Cat asked looking at her oldest friend.

"Not nearly enough, how can I tell them that everything is going to be alright when the people that hurt their mother are still out there?"

"I know it goes against every outlaw bone in your body, I do, but they need you right now, more than ever." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Now let's go face the world."

As Jax got out of the van he saw his mother coming outside.

"Everything go ok baby?" She called with her hands on her hips as she walked toward him.

"We lost Bobby." Jax said quietly.

"What do you mean we lost Bobby?" She asked as Cat got out of the van. "What the hell is the little bastard doing here?"

"Marks guys grabbed her to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. He shot Bobby at the meet as punishment for me going against him. Cat gutted him on the spot as soon as her guys disarmed him." Jax said putting an arm around Cat.

"Always the damsel in distress, can't you protect yourself for once in your life?" Gemma sneered at the younger women.

"Sorry to break your heart, Gemma." Cat said rolling her eyes.

"How do we even know she didn't organize this? Her family would never let her get kidnapped on their turf" Gemma asked stomping her foot.

"Mom, lay off, this is not the time to throw everything in her face, we both just watch Bobby get shot in front of us, she's been through more than enough. But if you must know, they were stalking her." Jax said glaring at his mother.

Gemma snorted and walked toward the cabin before turning back around, "If I were you, with everything that happened, I'd keep her away from the boys, no telling if she'd snap and hurt one of them."

"I would never hurt a child!" Cat yelled.

"So you say, but after that kind of trauma, I will not chance it with my grandsons." Gemma shot back.

"It's not your call mom, I am their father, and if I say they can know their aunt they can know their aunt." Jax said shooting his mother a look telling her to drop it.

"She hurts them, I will never forgive you Jackson." Gemma said before disappearing inside.

"I know she's your mother, but any chance I can put two between her eyes." Cat bit out.

"You know how she is when it comes to you, doesn't think you belong in our world." Jax said as the guys moved Bobby to a picnic table. "How're you doing with everything?"

"I'll be in therapy the rest of my life, but it's not as bad." Cat said with a sad smile. "Go do your club thing, I'm gonna go change, maybe try to take a nap. Any chance I can bunk with you? Like when we were kids?"

"Of course Kitty Cat, I'll be in as soon as I can, you know I love you right?" Jax asked before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too big brother." Cat whispered as one of her guys handed her a bag. "Go back to the hotel, I'll call you when I need you."

"How's she doing?" Chibs asked as Jax joined his brothers.

"About as good as can be expected." Jax sighed.

Once Cat stepped foot inside, Gemma was on her like a dog on a bone.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Just like your family to get involved where they aren't wanted."

"Oh shut the hell up, I've had a shitty few days, and I do not feel like dealing with your insecurity bullshit." Cat said as she tried to pass the matriarch.

"I am not insecure, I am the strongest women you have ever met if your whore of a mother is any indication."

"Call my mother a whore again, I don't care what Jax says, I'll shot you in that broken, black hole of a heart of yours and not even fucking blink. Leave me the fuck alone Gemma, I am not the same push over little girl that you and Clay ran out of town." Cat said shoving past Gemma as Wendy came into the room. "You're looking better than when I left."

"I thought I heard your voice. Yeah, I'm doing good, really good, I'm in a good place." Wendy said with a smile.

"I'm glad, I never thought Jax would let you around Able again though."

"You do not get to say his name." Gemma spat at her.

"So help me God woman…" Cat started as a Hispanic man walked out of the kitchen.

"I gotta tell Jax, he can't keep bringing new girls in without consulting me." He said shaking his head.

"Um, excuse me?" Cat asked putting her hand on her hips as Gemma burst out laughing.

"Nero, this is Cat Delaney, she's not a new girl, she's Otto's daughter. Nice outfit." Wendy said trying to defuse the tension.

"Sorry, I got grabbed leaving a club, I've been helping the family run a few clubs. I was going to go change before queen B accosted me." Cat said waving her bag around for good measure.

"Sorry for the mix up, but with the outfit…" Nero started.

"Yeah, my grandfather would skin me alive." Cat snorted.

"At least then we'd be rid of you." Gemma sneered.

"Will you shut up, I know! All baby girls should be drowned at birth, you've only been telling me that since I could talk." Cat snapped at Gemma.

"It would have saved this family a lot of grief." Gemma mumbled.

"The only grief my existence caused was of your own design." Cat said as she headed toward the bathroom.

Cat was in the middle of washing her hair when the door opened, "So help me Gemma, if you're trying to jump me…" Cat started as she pulled the curtain back, standing, leaning against the door looking every bit the enforcer was Happy. "What are you doing?"

"I think we need to talk."

"That's rich coming from you." Cat snorted before she turned back to rinse her hair.

"Don't start with that 'strong bitch' shit, how are you really holding up?" He asked knowing he would be the only one to get a real answer out of her.

"How am I supposed to be holding up? I got kidnapped out of a club flown across the country to watch a man who in some cases was a better father to me than my own get his brains blown out and now I'm talking to my ex-husband about feelings." Cat said as she turned the water off and got out.

It took all of Happy's will power to not check out how her body had changed in the years they had been apart and instead look into her eyes. He knew the broken look in her eyes, he'd seen it before.

"That's a start."

"Fuck Hap." Cat said before she collapsed against him crying, Happy just held her until she fell asleep.


End file.
